


Milkshake to the Face

by Herotron, leowritestuff



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, pining Matt holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herotron/pseuds/Herotron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: "Would you like to-""OFCOURSEI'LLDATEYOU!""-help me with my superheroics."Wait, what? Shiro was a superhero? Oops.





	Milkshake to the Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aspunchii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspunchii/gifts).



**Shiro**  
Meet me at Kaltenecker's @ 5:30?

\--

Matt stood outside Kaltenecker's. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Shiro usually doesn't just ask, he suggests, and a good amount of the time Keith and Pidge come with. _Was this suppose to be a date?_ God, Matt hoped so. He wore his best NASA shirt and pulled back his hair for the occasion. He's even wearing his contacts, and he's not that fond of them to say the least!

Matt opened the door (after a by-stander told him to stop pacing and go the fuck in already) and looked around. There was Shiro, wearing his ever famous turtlenecks, right there at a booth by the window. The way how the light from the window beamed in and made Shiro's white lock of hair shine like snow made Matt's heart flutter even from the distance. How could one man be so beautiful?

Matt went and sat down infront of Shiro. Matt's milkshake was already there. If it was any other man Matt wouldn't believe it. Shiro even remembered the sprinkles.

"Hey." Matt said.

"Hey." Shiro smiled back.

Matt sweared to God it was the most beautiful smile he'd ever saw. Now he understood how Nick Carraway could use an entire paragraph explaining a man's smile.

"So, uh...,-" "So, Matt-"

They laughed. Somehow, Shiro, this wonderful man, could make any awkward, nervous situation enjoyable.

Yes, Matt may have a crush on his best friend, but honestly if you're attracted to guys and didn't have a crush on Shiro you're lying.

"You go first." Matt said before Shiro could.

"You sure?" Shiro asked.

Matt nodded his head. Why did Shiro have to be so nice?

"So how was your day?" Shiro asked,"How's college going for you?"

Okay, so that may be one of the dad-est things that Shiro does, asking how you are everyday, but Matt would be lying if he said it didn't mean the world to him. Every single day, Shiro goes out of his way to ask how Matt's day is and he actually listens. Shiro asks how Matt's day is and he actually wants to know.

Matt smiles,"My day's been pretty good." _Now that I get to talk to you_. "How 'bout you?"

"Thats good to hear." Shiro smiles.

Shiro then frowns and Matt's hit with the sudden urge to make a ridiculous joke, to do anything, to make Shiro smile again. Its a silly notion so Matt doesn't say a word.

"I'll admit that my life hasn't been the best lately..." Shiro looked to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. He focused back on Matt. "But its better thanks to you."

Did Matt just hear that correctly? Did Shiro, did Shiro really just say that? God he hoped he wasn't blushing.

"Matt, you've always been there for me. You're my best friend. You're really smart, and reckless which sometimes is a good thing," Shiro chuckled,"It makes you brave, and you're someone I can depend on. I care a lot about you, and I'm scared to ask you this because I might lose you if anything... goes wrong."

Was Matt dreaming?

"Matt," Shiro said slow, making sure he had his attention, making sure that Matt wouldn't miss a word. Matt knew he never would.

"Yeah, Takashi?" The name Shiro didn't fit a conversation like this.

Matt took a drink of his milkshake.

"Would you like to-"

Matt was dreaming, he was sure of it now. Doesn't mean he's going to pass up his chance.

"OFCOURSEI'LLDATEYOU!"

Matt rushed out maybe a little too fast, forgetting the fact that he had just took a drink of his milkshake, which he had now spit out all over Shiro's face.

"-help me with my superheroics."

Shiro finished, wiping his face off with a napkin.

"What did you just say?"

Wait, what? Shiro was a superhero? Oops.

Matt laughed awkwardly. He had to think quick. Matt leaned back in his booth, all cool like. "I said, of course I'll help you, sheesh Shiro. Going deaf in your old age?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "You said that kinda fast. And loud. And before I was finished talking."

Matt smiled, this time allowing his nervous show through. "What can I say, I'm a little bit excited that THE Champion asked me to help him."

Shiro's eyes widen. He looks around then sighs once he realizes no one heard. "How did you-"

Matt shrugged. "I already knew."

Okay, so that may be a bit of a lie. Though hey, there was only two superheros in the town, and the other, Miss Altea, was a girl. Who else could Shiro be? Suck that eight grade drama teacher, Matt's acting skills rocked.

Shiro didn't seem entirely convinced but didn't say another word. He changed the subject a bit. "So, will you help me?"

Matt smirked. "'Course." His smile soften. "You're my best friend, I'll always be there when you need me."

"Alright, here's what I need you to do..."


End file.
